


You Do Something To Me

by Laetiindisguise



Series: Lovers Alone Wear Sunlight [4]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Beards, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirrors, New Year's Eve, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laetiindisguise/pseuds/Laetiindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee wants to get rid of his beard for their New Year's Eve dinner party. Richard doesn't approve. He happens to like that beard. In fact he likes it VERY much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do Something To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!! 
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who took part in this calendar and to Velcroboyfriends for putting it together! It's been such a great adventure! xx
> 
> This was inspired by the gorgeous, thick beard that Lee had until a few weeks ago before he shaved for his latest project. I was very sad to see it go...

 

Lee huffed in slight irritation as he rummaged through the bathroom cabinet, moving aside old bottles of body lotion and sunscreen, cans of deodorant, and several half empty boxes of bandaids.

“Rich!” he called, now going through the drawers by the sink. “Richard!”

“I’m right here, no need to shout,” answered the man in question, his disheveled head appearing in the doorframe. “What is it, love?”

Lee glanced at him, and then stared, slightly agape, as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. Richard was buttoning up a pristine white shirt, cufflinks already in place, but his legs were still bare, the black fabric of his boxers showing under the hem of his shirt.

They had just driven back from the farm this afternoon after the loveliest Christmas there, back to their city apartment, and were getting ready for a night out with a few friends to celebrate the New Year.

Shaking the sudden, not unpleasant thoughts from his mind, Lee focused back on the reason he had called him in the bathroom in the first place. “Have you used all the shaving foam? I can’t find it anywhere.”

Richard shrugged, the stubble on his face proof enough that he hadn’t used any in a while.

“Shit,” Lee grumbled, gazing at himself in the mirror. A thin layer of sweat had appeared on his forehead from his intense hunt for the mysteriously missing jar, and he briefly considered hopping back in the shower, his hand already on the towel wrapped around his waist.

“What do you need it for anyway?” Richard asked, walking up behind him and looking at the two of them in the mirror. His hands landed on Lee’s naked waist, the tickling sensation making him squirm and grin despite his slight annoyance.

Lee bit back a sarcastic and not very graceful retort, and chose to answer truthfully instead. “Beard.”

Richard frowned at him in the mirror. “What about it?”

Lee snorted. “I can’t really go out tonight looking like this,” he answered with a pointed look.

Richard only looked confused. “What’s wrong with the way you look?” he asked, genuinely clueless.

Lee motioned at his face, as if it were obvious. “I look like a caveman! I haven’t shaved in ages and my beard’s all over my face!”

“You’re not getting rid of the beard!” Richard exclaimed, outraged.

“We’re going to a very fancy place, Rich…”

“So?” Richard pouted. Full-on pouted! “I love your beard. I don’t want it gone,” he added, one of his hands leaving its spot on Lee’s waist to make its way up his arm and to his neck, his fingers gently stroking the dark, thick hair on Lee’s face.

Lee raised one eyebrow, half amused, half confused by Richard’s reaction. It wasn’t like he had never shaved before. That’s how he functioned. He would let the beard grow without any grooming or trimming for as long as he didn’t have to be seen in public, and simply shaved it all when he had to go somewhere work related, or anywhere remotely smart. He could never be bothered to spend time on actually styling that wild mass of facial hair like Richard did.

“I’m serious,” Richard said, cutting through Lee’s thoughts.

“You want me to keep it?” Lee asked, still unsure. “Like this?”

“Hell yes!” Richard’s second hand had joined the first on Lee’s face, stroking and scratching, a faint look of bliss all over Richard’s face.

“Alright…” Lee trailed off, still not quite sure what to make of his boyfriend’s reaction.

Richard’s hands had moved, one down to his chest, fingers running through the brown hair covering his skin, the other buried through his hair, pulling slightly. Lee gave a soft moan and his eyes flickered shut as Richard leaned forward to lick at his exposed neck, and he gasped as sharp teeth sank in his sensitive flesh.

“Christ,” he groaned, warmth spreading down his neck all the way to his groin, and he felt his cock twitch under the thick towel. He shivered as Richard’s stubbled chin scratched his skin, soft lips and hot tongue leaving a trail of wet kisses along his shoulder. He felt himself lean back into Richard’s embrace, his head titled to the side to give the other man full access to his yearning skin. “I never knew my facial hair had such an effect on you, Rich.”

Laughing, Richard pulled away from Lee, gazing at him fondly in the mirror. His hands moved back to Lee’s waist, fingers rubbing soft circles. “It does. You look like an oversized teddy bear.”

Lee’s eyes flew wide open, his mouth twisting into a grimace. “That sounds sexy…” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“You are,” Richard grinned, his hands moving to wrap around Lee’s middle, hugging him from behind. “You’re all big and warm and soft and cuddly,” he crooned, squeezing Lee harder against his chest, their bodies molding each other perfectly. “Like a giant bear.”

Lee looked horrified for a second, before bursting out laughing. “Thanks, love. This is such an ego booster.” He rolled his eyes, shaking his head in amusement. He was quiet for a minute, his fingers playing with the sleeve of Richard’s shirt, pondering something. “But I’m also very manly, right? Muscly and big and hot and all that. Right? Rich?”

Richard did his best to hide his grin, and rearranged his face in a very serious expression. “Oh yes, definitely,” he nodded, emphasizing his words. “You’re a total beast. You’re a wild animal, baby. A bit like…” Lee braced himself for the next words, the look on Richard’s face giving his mischievous mood away. “Like a bear!” Richard exclaimed, a shit eating grin on his face, very proud of his trick.

“Oh sod off,” Lee rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, picking up his razor and moving it up to his face. Foam or no foam, he was getting rid of the beard.

“No no no no no!!” Richard exclaimed in alarm, grabbing Lee’s wrist and snatching the razor from his hand. He sent it flying across the room, and it landed on the floor with a loud clatter. “I meant that as a compliment, baby!” Richard soothed him, well aware that Lee wasn’t really mad at all. He played along nonetheless. “You’re _my_ bear. Mine to cuddle and play with.” His wink in the mirror was more than suggestive to Lee. He planted another series of kisses along Lee’s shoulder, his tongue licking a long stripe up to his ear.

Lee moaned loudly as Richard’s teeth and lips closed around his earlobe, sucking hard. “Shit! Is this how you treat all your cuddly toys?” he gasped. He lifted one hand to wrap it around the back of Richard neck, pulling him closer, and turned his head, capturing Richard’s lips in a heated kiss.

Richard’s hands moved up and down Lee’s chest, fingernails digging into his skin, leaving angry red crescents all over the tanned flesh. Their lips slid across each other, teeth clashing, tongues probing and fighting for dominance. Dirty, sucking sounds filled the bathroom, quickly joined by heavy breathing and loud moans emanating from both men.

Lee let out a strangled cry as Richard threw his hips forward, pinning Lee against the sink, forcing him to bend slightly. His back arched at the exquisite sensation of Richard’s throbbing erection pressing against his ass, and he pushed right back, grinding his backside against Richard’s crotch.

“Oh fuck, Lee,” Richard groaned deep, the sound waking up something deep inside Lee. “Shit, baby, you look so fucking hot.”

Lee bit his lip and grinned at him in the mirror, all the while rotating his ass against Richard, enjoying very much the conflicting emotions fighting on Richard’s face. He could tell Richard was dying to rip the towel off and have him right here, right now, but that another part of him was thinking of the time and that they were already running late.

Lee turned back into Richard’s embrace, wrenching the towel off himself in the process, and gasped slightly as the cold sink pressed against his backside. He crushed his lips against Richard once more, devouring the other man’s mouth. One of his hands moved up to Richard’s collar, impatient fingers struggling to open the buttons of the shirt, while his other hand grabbed one ass cheek, squeezing and pulling the other man as close as possible.

Richard let out a loud, gasping whine, and started rutting against the other man, both freezing for a few seconds as their rock hard cocks aligned and rubbed together. Richard’s lips moved to Lee’s jaw, licking and biting at the thick beard, one hand once again buried in Lee’s messy hair. Lee exclaimed in triumph as he reached the last of the shirt’s buttons and hurriedly pushed it off Richard’s shoulders, huffing in frustration as the fabric caught on his wrists, kept in place by the cufflinks. Richard came to his help, pulling hard on one, then two sleeves, and they let the shirt fall to the tiled floor in a crumpled pile. Richard would have to find another shirt to wear tonight, but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

“Boxers, Rich!” Lee gasped, busy sucking on Richard’s neck hard enough to leave a bruise. It would show above the collar of his shirt later. He felt strangely good about the thought. “Off with them!”

Their hands met on the top of the boxers, and they pulled them down together, fingers tangling in a mutual effort. Richard kicked them off, nearly tripping himself in his hurriedness, which made Lee laugh. Richard’s hand wrapping around his swollen cock shut him up instantly.

“Oh god, Rich. Fuck yes, you feel so good,” Lee groaned, moving his hips back and forth, the feel of Richard’s hand around his flesh a taste of heaven. “I need you, baby. Come on!”

“No time,” Richard growled, his forehead pressed against Lee’s shoulder. “Like this?”

“Yes. Yes…” Lee breathed, shivering violently as Richard moved closer and his hand shifted to wrap around both their cocks. “Holy shit, Rich!”

“Uhh, Lee,” Richard panted, his hand picking up speed. They were both nearing climax at an incredible speed, spurred on by the filthy noises filling the quiet bathroom. Heavy panting, moans and groans, mixed with the dry slapping sound of Richard’s hand.

“Close, Rich. Ugh, so close!” Lee said in a breathless voice, arms around Richard’s shoulders, clinging tightly, his hips moving in rhythm with Richard’s hand.

“Me too, baby. Come on. Come for me,” Richard encouraged him. His other hand dug into Lee’s hair and tugged hard, bringing his head down for another long, open-mouthed, heated kiss.

Lee pulled out of the kiss and threw his head back, a loud, strangled moan escaping his lips as he came hard on Richard’s stomach, the string of white pearls contrasting with the dark line of hair on the older man’s skin. In his haze, he felt Richard’s movements stop and a string of warm liquid hit his own skin.

They fell against each other, panting loudly, fingers grabbing and clasping at damp skin. A sharp nose grazed against Lee’s beard, nuzzling his jaw and cheek, and he turned to kiss the other man’s lips. He felt Richard’s lazy grin against his, and pulled back to gaze into his eyes. Richard’s bright blue irises were nearly invisible, his pupils blown wide with bliss and endorphins.

“I never took you for that type of person,” Lee smirked, “getting all hot and aroused thinking about animals. Or is it just bears?”

Richard grimaced at the thought. “Screw you, Lee, you’re such a pervert.” He pulled away from Lee and bent down to retrieve his shirt from the floor.

Lee stared openly at his bare ass, a grin on his face. “You’re the pervert. You’re the one who just wanked off your teddy bear.” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. He kept his eyes on Richard while slowly running his fingers down his chest, dipping them into the white liquid staining the skin of his abdomen. He saw and heard Richard gulp as he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked hard.

“How about we call your friends and cancel tonight?”Lee suggested, his tongue sticking out to lick at his lips, hungry eyes focused on Richard’s crotch.

Richard seemed to consider the offer for a brief moment before shaking his head, grinning. “As much as I’d love to take you to bed for a _nap_ , we really can’t do that,” he reasoned, reaching past Lee to grab some tissues to clean the two of them. “We’re already late and they’ll be waiting.” He glanced up at Lee, regret obvious in his eyes, and gave him a peck on the lips. “Now get dressed.”

Lee threw a longing look at the shower before following Richard to the bedroom where his outfit for the night was waiting for him, carefully laid on the bed. “To be continued when we get back?”

Richard bit his lip as he slipped into his black trousers and pulled the zipper up. “Oh, definitely. I’m not quite done with you yet, Lee Bear.” He dodged the pair of socks Lee threw his way, and laughed.

Lee groaned in mock annoyance. He had a feeling this nickname would stick.

“I can think of a lot more places where I want that beard,” Richard added with a suggestive wink, and Lee realized that he didn’t really mind what his boyfriend decided to call him. He was happy to comply.

“I will make that my New Year’s resolution, my life goal, to make you come as many times and in as many ways as possible thanks to my incredible beard, until your body is covered in rash and you beg me to stop!” Lee smirked.

Richard licked his lips, eyes bright. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated ;) 
> 
> I own neither Richard nor Lee, and am just writing this to entertain myself and whoever is willing to read this.
> 
> Photos used in the collages are not mine, I found them on Google. All edits are mine though.


End file.
